


What Happens In Vegas...

by soft_princess



Series: Vegas, NV [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, BDSM, Community: slash_100, Community: spring_with_xan, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-11
Updated: 2007-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_princess/pseuds/soft_princess
Summary: An International Librarian Association Convention--seriously, could there be anything more boring than that?
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Xander Harris
Series: Vegas, NV [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658068
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Strangers (At the Bar)

* * *

Xander waved at the bartender for another beer and looked at the man who was just sitting down on the stool next to him. He looked even less at home than Xander did, and that was quite a feat. "The wife giving you trouble?" Xander asked, sitting down and grabbing the nearest bowl of peanuts.

"I beg your pardon?" the man answered, frowning as he turned to look at Xander.

"Sorry, none of my business," Xander replied, picking up a handful of peanuts but not eating any. "You just looked like you could use a little conversation there." Or maybe Xander should shut up. He was known for talking too much when he shouldn't, and annoying complete strangers was probably one of those times. But he was bored, and this guy looked just as bored as he was, and that should count for something, right?

And he had an English accent, which was definitely a point in his favour.

"Actually, I'm with the convention." He held out his hand. "Giles, Rupert Giles, and you are?"

"Xander Harris," Xander replied, shaking Giles' hand. "I'm here for the convention too. You're a librarian?"

"Yes, unfortunately," Giles answered. "I had the misfortune of being born into a long line of librarians. My path was set long before I could even read. You don't seem the type, though." His look turned speculative, and Xander couldn't help but smile.

He reached into his pocket and drew out a card, handing it over to Giles. "No, I'm a carpenter. I work for Simmons & Ludlow in California. We can build bookshelves like no other. As fancy and as unique as you like." Xander tried to give a 'company-approved' smile, but grimaced instead. He really wasn't cut out for all this sales stuff.

Giles snickered. "You sound utterly thrilled."

Xander laughed and shook his head, nodding his thanks to the bartender when his beer was finally brought to him. "I love my job; don't get me wrong. It's all the marketing stuff I can't stand. Trust me, I'd rather be at home with my saw and a good piece of mahogany than here."

"I hear you." Giles sipped his drink, something dark and probably strong. Xander didn't know what it was, though; liquor had never really been his thing. "I've been asked to attend, rather forcefully, by my superiors. It was pretty much an 'or else we sack you' situation."

"Why?" Xander frowned; Giles didn't look like a sleazy guy to him at all, more like the ultra professional-I-can-do-my-job-right type.

"Oh, I know what you're thinking," Giles said with a sarcastic smile playing on his lips. "I'm actually a good librarian, and I do like my line of work, but I'm horrible with students and tend to be seen as a recluse. My--the headmaster hopes that I will work on my 'people-skills'."

"They don't seem to be all that rusty from where I'm standing," Xander noted, and then took a swing of his beer.

"You're a--well, maybe not a great deal older, but certainly not an arrogant sixteen-year-old child. Most of the children at the school I work at are spoiled rotten from parents with too much money and too little time, and they are accustomed to having their every whim catered to. I sincerely loathe that attitude." Giles laughed. "Although I suspect that's rather hypocritical of me, since I was quite like them in my youth; well, arrogant and spoiled at the very least." 

Xander nodded thoughtfully. "High school wasn't a happy time for me. I'm glad that's over."

"I can imagine; it's a traumatic experience for most," Giles said. "I was, I suppose, one of the more popular kids in my day." He gave a short shrug. 

"Why don't you quit?" 

Giles looked at Xander as if he was appraising him, trying to get a sense of who Xander was. It was kind of freaky, but Xander got a thrill from it; it felt a bit like they were flirting. "I'm not sure. Security, I suppose."

Xander finished his beer and then stood. Flirting was good, in his book, even--or should that be 'especially'?--flirting with an obviously older man in an hotel bar at a convention he really didn't want to attend. An International Librarian Association Convention--seriously, could there be anything more boring than that? Especially for someone like Xander, who had absolutely zero book-smarts.

"Thanks for the chat, then," Giles said, startling Xander. "Nice meeting you." 

Xander stopped digging through his pocket for change and blinked. "Huh, I wasn't going away. Or, at least, I was going to ask if you wanted to go sit somewhere else, because it's getting awfully crowded in here. But if you want me to leave you alone...." He shrugged, and threw some money on the counter for the bartender.

"No," Giles said, standing up. "I was a little hasty. I think I'd like to take you up on that offer."

"Come on, I think I saw some really comfy-looking chairs somewhere close to the elevators."

* * *


	2. (One More) Drink

* * *

Xander bought them both a second drink, and led Giles to the small conversation area he'd located when he'd been exploring earlier. They found two empty chairs facing away from the crowd and sat down.

"What exactly are you doing at this convention?" Giles asked after they'd been sitting quietly for a few minutes. When Xander turned to him, Giles was intently looking at him and smiling. "I don't believe there are that many libraries looking for custom-built shelves-it's often too expensive."

Xander nodded, sipping his rum and coke. "I asked my boss the same thing," he answered. "But he said there's a good enough percentage of specialized libraries who might be in the market for something more-refined. His words, not mine," he chuckled, heart picking up speed when Giles' smile broadened and made his eyes crinkle at the corners. Xander _really_ liked that look on the guy. "Besides," he said, trying to get back on track, and not think about how Giles' smile was making Xander react below the belt, "a lot of you guys have your own private collections at home, don't you?"

"Yes, quite," Giles agreed, looking guilty as charged. "And you're right, I hadn't thought of that. The library I work for tends to be-boring, to say the least."

"I bet," Xander said. "I remember the library at my high school didn't have much." He laughed. "Not that I spent much time in said library, but I still noticed that. But about the job, well, we're kinda hoping some word of mouth would get around."

"That does make sense," Giles said, and then smiled at Xander. "I'll have to take a look at what you-what you have to offer, then." That last part was said with a quirk of his eyebrow and a teasing smile that Xander was pretty sure meant _something_.

He could sense the innuendo, but as of now, he wasn't sure if it was intentional or if he was just really, _really_ hoping for it, and that was making him see stuff that wasn't there. "I can do a lot of different things," he said. _Including you_ , he thought. Oh, he could definitely do Giles. The more Xander looked at him, the more he wanted to see what the man was hiding under all that tweed. The whole suit screamed 'I'm repressed, fear me', but the smile on his lips, and the twinkle in his eyes, and the whole _attitude_ \--well, that was a different story. Xander was definitely thankful Giles had decided to sit next to _him_ at the bar, and not some cheap bimbo-and there were a lot of those around in Vegas.

"Oh really?" Giles asked, and this time, the innuendo was definitely there. No way Xander was mistaken about that look in Giles' eyes and the way he was leaning into Xander's personal space.

"Really," Xander murmured back, swallowing the last of his drink and putting his glass on the table.

Giles finished his own drink and put it down next to Xander's. "I'd rather like to see that, I admit." Giles' voice was low, and it sent shivers down Xander's spine.

"I think this would be the time you invite me up to your room for another drink," Xander whispered, licking his lips nervously. He'd done one-night stands before, but for some reason, this was nerve-wracking.

"Isn't it to 'see your etchings' as it were?" Giles leaned closer, eyes totally not looking into Xander's. He seemed fascinated by Xander's lips. _That_ \--was kinda hot. 

Xander laughed, feeling his cheeks flush. "Maybe, but isn't that a bit corny?"

"And 'for another drink' isn't?" Giles touched Xander's wrist softly. "Besides why my room in particular?"

"Touché on the corny thing," Xander said, standing up. "Anyway, you don't look like the sharing kind, and unfortunately, _I_ have my boss for a roommate."

"Good point," Giles conceded. "My room it is." With a shared smile, they made their way to the elevator.

* * *


	3. (Taking Off the) Mask

* * *

"Oh yeah," Xander said, impressed, as they walked in the room. "The high school business pays well, doesn't it? Maybe I need to think about a change of career or something."

Giles laughed. He closed the door, turning the lights on, and left his key and his wallet on the desk. "No, actually, it doesn't."

"What's all this, then?" Xander asked, kicking off his shoes and walking further into the room. The bed looked about ten times more comfortable than the one he had in his room, and that wasn't even a bad bed. He sat down, and sighed. "Yeah, nice."

"Paid for by the school board. One of the, uh, many conditions I made sure to state before I agreed to come to this convention. I am accustomed to my comfort." Giles took off his own shoes, and leaned against the wall.

"And they just said yes?" Xander was suddenly nervous. He didn't know if it was because of the way Giles was looking at him, or if it was because they were alone in the room and he couldn't just _pretend_ he didn't know what they were doing here. Maybe it was a little of both, but anyway, there was definite nervousness. 

Maybe, though, maybe he was just not used to actually _talking_ to guys before having sex with them. He was used to picking up someone at a bar, fucking them or being fucked, and going home. Sometimes he couldn't even remember the guy's name afterwards. But this-this was different.

But Giles was talking, and Xander really should be listening. "No, actually, it took them a while to agree, but I can be persuasive when I wish to be." He stepped forward, not quite close enough for Xander to reach out and touch. 

"You look like the kind of guy who could be, yeah," he said, throat dry, and licked his lips again.

Giles took one more step closer, and cupped Xander's cheek, dragging his thumb lightly across Xander's lower lip. "I'm not quite certain what you want to happen tonight."

"Anything," Xander answered, darting his tongue out to lick Giles' finger. 

Giles' breath shortened, and he shifted closer. "Ever since I first laid eyes on you as I walked into the bar," he murmured, "I've had this intense desire to see your mouth stretched around my cock. Would you like that?"

If Xander hadn't already been hard, that would have done it. Just the thought of tasting and sucking, and Xander was throbbing in his pants. His eyes drifted down to Giles' crotch, and he nodded, speechless. He could make out the shape of Giles' cock and-wait a minute. Giles had noticed him at the bar? Xander was pretty sure _he_ 'd been the one who had initiated the conversation, and Giles hadn't looked all that interested at first.

All that mattered was that Xander was hard as a rock, and Giles was right _there_. If Xander reached out, he could palm Giles' cock through his pants, and Xander really, really wanted to do that. "God, yes," he whimpered, reaching out and cupping Giles' crotch. "Please."

"Dear God," Giles muttered. Taking his hand away from Xander's cheek, he quickly got his belt undone and lowered his zipper.

Xander slipped his hand inside Giles' boxer shorts and pulled his cock out, feeling it hard and thick in his hand. _God_ , he wanted this. He licked his lips again, breathing rapidly, and looked up as he lowered his mouth and took the head inside. He liked giving head, a lot. That was how he'd figured out he was not all that straight. He still liked girls, definitely, but this-he loved _this_ , touching a guy's cock, feeling it in his palm and on his tongue, tasting him. 

"Yes," Giles murmured, thrusting his hips lazily; he was staring at Xander, cheeks red and eyes dark with lust. "Suck my cock."

Xander had heard that from more than one guy over the years, but none of them had _ever_ sounded as hot as Giles just did. It had to be the accent; Xander had always had a thing for accents. He pulled back, licking the tip. "You taste good," he said before diving back and taking more into his mouth.

He bobbed his head up and down, sucking hard and soft alternately, shivering every time Giles moaned, or groaned, or _whimpered_ above him. There were words among all that noise, whispers that made Xander throb. Giles was a dirty-talker, and that was more than okay with Xander. Hot. Damn.

"That's it, boy, you're a natural at this, aren't you? That's it, yeah, that's good."

Xander moaned around Giles' cock and reached down to undo his pants.

"Take yourself out for me, Xander."

First time Giles ever said his name, and Xander had to pull back, panting. "God, you sound so hot," he said, looking up.

"Do I?" Giles grinned. Somehow, while Xander had been sucking him, he'd unbuttoned his shirt and taken off his glasses. He looked damn good like this. "Let's get these clothes off of you now, shall we?"

"Best idea you've had all night."

Giles laughed, pulling Xander to his feet and sliding his hands under the hem of his shirt. "I agree," he said, when Xander's shirt was out of the way. "This is quite a lovely sight." He bent his head slightly, and Xander gasped when Giles' mouth moved down his jaw to his neck, trailing kisses and then sucking on the skin where neck met shoulder.

"Oh _God_ , keep doing that."

"I intend to, definitely." Giles' hands moved across Xander's torso, leaving goosebumps in their wake, and gripped his hips, holding him steady as Giles sucked harder. "This will leave a mark," he whispered.

_I don't care_ , Xander thought, and then realized he should probably have said that out loud, because Giles was stopping, and that was not on. "Don't care, don't stop," he managed in between moans. "Please."

Giles pressed his lips against the skin again and sucked. His hands drifted down to Xander's jeans, and he pulled them down, fingers brushing against Xander's asscheeks. 

Xander moaned, hands digging into Giles' shoulders. "God, fuck me, please," he whispered, pulling Giles closer and kissing his jaw.

"With pleasure," Giles said, sounding just as breathless as Xander felt. With a soft moan, he pulled back and pushed Xander down on the bed. Xander kicked off his pants, and watched as Giles finished undressing; first his shirt, then his T-shirt-fuck, Xander wanted to run his fingers through that chest hair, feel it against his palms-and finally his pants. When he was done, he climbed over Xander, and kissed him, hard.

Xander groaned, arms coming up and wrapping around Giles' torso. He spread his legs and felt Giles settle between them, both of them moaning when their cocks slid against each other. Xander lifted his hips, throwing his head back. "God, I want you."

"Then I suppose I should give you what you need," Giles whispered into Xander's ear, sliding his hand down Xander's stomach, fondling his balls, and reaching further back to tease his entrance. From what Xander could see, Giles had somehow, in all this, found the lube and he was uncapping the tube. He pulled his hand back from Xander's skin, and sat on his heels, slicking his fingers. "I'm sure I don't need to ask, but you _have_ done this before, right?"

He really expected Xander to think right now? Blinking, Xander nodded, trying to remember how to say words. "Yeah," he managed, and then all thoughts of talking went out the window, because Giles' fingers were back, and he was pushing one in, slowly. Xander moaned, relaxing his muscles and spreading his legs further. "Please."

"Dear Lord," Giles moaned. "You want this, don't you? Want to be fucked. Your body is begging for it."

A second finger, and Xander bit his lip, hard enough to hurt, and pushed his hips down, wanting even more. "Yes, please, I want this."

Giles apparently didn't need more than that. He pushed his fingers harder, in and out, and pulled them out suddenly. Xander saw him fumble with the condom and lube himself up in record time. Then the man was leaning over him again. Xander wrapped his legs around Giles' hips and whimpered when Giles' cock slid against his ass. "God, please, fuck me."

Giles kissed him again, tongue sweeping across Xander's lips. Xander could feel Giles' hand moving down his stomach, between his legs, and then Giles' cock was at his entrance and he was pushing, and Xander shuddered hard, moaning. "Give it to me, please."

"Pushy bottom," Giles commented, grinning and looking down at Xander.

Xander chuckled breathlessly. "That good or bad?"

"Good," Giles whispered, twisting his hips and sliding in further, making Xander moan again. "Very good." 

"I'm glad," Xander managed to say. And then Giles slid all the way in and started to pull out and thrust back in, slowly. "God, feels so good."

"So do you," Giles said, biting down on Xander's ear and making him gasp. "So very tight around my cock, boy. Tell me how much you want this."

Xander let out a long slow moan as Giles started to thrust faster in and out of him. "Want-" he tried, stopping to groan. He licked his lips. "Want you to fuck me, God, yes, please. Want that so much."

"Good-good lad," Giles gasped. He sped up his thrusts again, driving his cock inside Xander harder and deeper with each movement of his hips.

Xander felt like he was slowly dying, every nerve of his body responding to Giles' touch and his thrusts, and the words he kept whispered in Xander's ear; _good boy, taking my cock so well,_ and _so tight, so very tight_. Xander clenched his muscles, pushing back hard against Giles, making him gasp for a change, and Giles pulled back slightly, changing the angle and starting again with a punishing rhythm.

God, this felt amazing. "Fuck me hard, please, God," Xander moaned. He reached between his legs, wanting--no, _needing_ to touch, but Giles swatted his hand away.

"Don't," he whispered. He grabbed both of Xander's wrists in his hands and pinned them over his head. "You're not allowed to touch yourself."

Xander's orgasm tore through him unexpectedly, and he cried out, arching against Giles' belly. "Oh fuck," he whispered, shuddering. Giles slowed down his pace for a moment, and Xander could feel him watching. "Sorry," Xander finally said. He breathed heavily, blinking up at Giles, who was smiling back. Xander was still hard; coming hadn't done the slightest thing to his arousal.

"Don't apologize," Giles said, cupping Xander's cheek, and resuming his movements, this time slow and deep. "You were quite the sight." He was still holding Xander's hands, not letting him move them away. "Keep your hands up," he said. "No touching allowed. None at all." His gaze was stern.

Mouth dry, Xander nodded. "Okay." He felt like there was something he needed to add there, 'sir' or 'Giles' or 'something', but he couldn't find anything that felt _right_ , and so he went with just 'okay'. "Don't stop fucking me, please."

"I've no intention of stopping anything at all," Giles replied with a laugh.

"Good."

Giles pushed in harder on the next thrust, and it wasn't long before he was back to his earlier pace. God, Xander loved being fucked like this. Giles knew just how to angle his thrusts, and how hard and deep to go; it was making Xander crazy. He met every thrust, hips moving in time with Giles'. "Fuck, yeah."

"So bloody amazing," Giles muttered, voice strained. He was getting closer; Xander could hear it in his words and in the grunts and moans he was making, low in his throat. He sounded so _fucking_ hot. "Want to feel me come, Xander?"

"God, yes," Xander moaned. "Please."

"Want me to come inside you? Keep fucking you until the last possible moment, your ass clenching hard on my cock. Do you want that?" He shifted, his cock sliding even deeper inside.

Xander was seriously going to _die_. "Please, _fuck_ yes, please. Come inside me, please."

Giles thrust harder again, once, twice, three times; he moaned, fingers clenching on Xander's wrists, and he stilled. Xander felt Giles shudder over him, saw the look on his face as he came, and he wished, _oh God_ did he wish, that he could touch himself right then, because with just a little bit more pressure, he would have come again, just from this. If Giles looked hot when he was fucking Xander, he looked even hotter when he was coming.

Giles rolled down on the bed next to Xander, quickly getting rid of the condom. Still panting, he looked at Xander, running a hand down Xander's stomach. "Do you want to come?" He leaned on his elbow, hand stopping short of touching Xander's erection.

"Please," Xander begged. He was so close; Giles would probably just have to touch him. "Touch me, please, I want to come."

Giles trailed his fingers over the skin for a little while longer, raising goosebumps everywhere he touched. Xander was about to beg again when Giles' fist finally closed around his cock and started moving. "Bloody gorgeous like this, Xander, simply gorgeous."

Xander's eyes fluttered shut, and he arched up his hips, moaning. "So close, please."

"That's it, dear one," Giles whispered, kissing Xander's neck and sucking on the skin. "Come for me. Come for Daddy."

"Oh fuck!" Xander cried out, bucking his hips as he came. He clenched and unclenched his fingers on the headboard, throwing his head back and shuddering hard. Giles' hand didn't stop moving, fisting Xander's cock until there was nothing left and Xander slumped back on the bed, boneless. 

His head was spinning. He was vaguely aware of Giles using _something_ to clean him up, and then the covers were pulled over him, and Giles settled against his side, one arm thrown over Xander's stomach. Weird. Not at all how these things ended for Xander, usually, but somehow-

It was right.

With a soft sigh, Xander settled more comfortably against Giles' chest, loving the feel of skin on skin. "Thank you," he whispered, although he wasn't sure what he was thanking Giles for. That could just be because of the brain damage.

Giles seemed to know what it was thought, because he kissed Xander's forehead and said, "You're welcome." Then he tightened his hold on Xander, nuzzling his neck. "You know, you look absolutely gorgeous when you come. I'm afraid I'll have to see this again. It might haunt me if I don't."

Xander somehow managed to find enough energy to laugh. "Sweet-talker." Actually, Giles was a _talker_ period, the sweet and the (very) dirty kind.

Giles didn't answer that. And a moment later, when his breathing slowed and turned into a light snoring, Xander knew why. It didn't take him long before he was asleep too.

* * *


	4. Breakfast (For Two)

* * *

Xander really hadn't expected to wake up alone. Especially not after last night, because last night had been-eye opening, to say the least. Giles was more than a god in bed; Xander didn't think there was an actual word for what he was-wow, maybe described it better than anything else. _Definitely_ wow.

Seriously, Giles was _spectacular_. That confidence, the way he'd touched Xander and talked to him, and-God, just thinking about it, Xander could feel his groin tighten. If he hadn't been alone in that bed, he'd probably be good to go for at least another round.

But when Xander had opened his eyes, a smug, sleepy smile on his face, Giles was nowhere in sight. He wasn't in the bed, and his side was cold, as if he'd been gone for a while. No sounds coming from the bathroom either. He'd obviously gone out.

Xander let his head fall back against the pillow, and sighed. What had he been _thinking_ , anyway? One night stands-yeah, that hadn't meant anything. Just a one night stand in Vegas that would stay exactly that. Giles would probably be avoiding Xander all through the convention, everything they'd done and said forgotten, or at least relegated to the status of 'good sex' and nothing more. Maybe he'd even talk about Xander to his librarian buddies and compare notes.

Or something.

Giles really wasn't any different from any of the other guys Xander had ever slept with. Usually, Xander was doing the leaving, but that was just a minor, very tiny, detail. Xander shouldn't have been expecting anything else but this. It was all he deserved anyway. A good fuck, and goodbye, see you never.

Xander glanced at the clock. It was almost eleven, which meant Xander had slept all through the morning, and breakfast, and _dammit_ , Larry would hate him. He was supposed to cover the table this morning, and obviously, he hadn't. And as much as Xander just wanted to avoid his boss at all costs and sink back under the covers to forget all about this crappy morning, Giles would probably expect Xander to be gone soon, so he couldn't put this off. He really didn't feel like being there when Giles came back from wherever he was.

Xander sat up with a groan, his lower body protesting the movement, and pushed the covers away. Ignoring the shivers that raked his skin and the aching muscles in his ass, he grabbed his boxers from the floor. He pulled them on, and then his pants and socks, but he couldn't find his t-shirt.

The room was tidy though, and it wasn't long before Xander realized that his shirt had been folded neatly and left on the desk, a note placed on top of it. The handwriting was neat and professional, and it made Xander smile despite himself.

The note was short, but it was enough to make Xander forget _all_ about being abandoned.

> _I apologize for leaving so early. There was a seminar I could not miss, and I was loathe to wake you, as you looked quite peaceful buried under the covers as you were._
> 
> _Meet me for breakfast? Ten o'clock, in the lobby._
> 
> _Yours,  
>  R. Giles_

Xander's smile broadened and he was reaching for his wallet when he remembered something. He glanced back at the clock, despite knowing full well that it was totally impossible for it to have gone _backwards_.

It was 11:03.

Well, damn. Breakfast apparently wouldn't be happening either. You know, this whole morning _really_ sucked.

* * *


	5. Shattered (Pieces)

* * *

Xander grabbed his wallet and keys from the desk, quickly pulled on his shoes, and left the room. He really didn't feel like facings the throngs of people he knew would be in the lobby and _everywhere_ else downstairs, so he went right to his own room. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't empty.

"Hey, man," Larry said as soon as Xander walked in. "Got lucky last night, uh?"

Xander shook his head, keeping his mouth shut. If he opened it and said something, anything, he knew he would snap at Larry, and-well that was one thing you didn't want to do to your boss. Especially on the morning you hadn't shown up for work.

"Come on, Xander, what's her name?" Larry punched his arm, joyfully, picking up his jacket from the back of a chair. Well, apparently, _he_ was in a good mood. That was a good thing for Xander's chances of keeping his job, but he really wasn't up to dealing with an actual cheerful person. Let alone a cheerful _Larry_.

For all that Larry was out and proud, he really had nothing even remotely close to gaydar. Okay, to be fair, Xander didn't flaunt his one-night stands at work, or, you know, anywhere, and he'd never actually gone out with a guy for anything other than sex, so it wasn't like there was anything there to see.

Xander stared at Larry for a moment, trying to decide whether he should be honest or keep dodging the question. Crappy mood equalled crappy decisions, and so he decided on honesty. "His name is Rupert Giles, and before you ask, it _was_ amazing." More than that, seriously, but he didn't feel like going into the details right this minute. " _And that's all I have to say about that_ ," he added, in his best Forrest Gump voice.

That earned him a smack upside the head. He'd been expecting it, and almost managed to avoid it, but not quite. The sting was welcome.

"And you never told me?" Larry asked.

"It's not like it really matters, does it?" Xander shrugged, sitting down on the edge of the bed as he spoke.

"No, it doesn't, but, man, you've been banging guys and you never told me! We could have compared notes or something."

"Larry," Xander said, a lot more calmly than he felt. "You're my _boss_. I wasn't, and I'm still not, going to share my sex life with you."

Larry looked hurt at that. "I thought we were friends."

They'd never been close, per se; acquaintances, yes, and they'd known each other since grade school, but not close. It was kind of hard to be close to the guy who had beaten you up all through school. Xander still wasn't sure _why_ he was working for him in the first place.

"Maybe, but we're not close, Larry; we never just hang out. I wasn't gonna come in to work one Monday morning, and corner you in the break room and go 'hey, guess what, I picked up that guy at a bar on Saturday, and had the most boring sex in my life ever.' It's not very professional."

"Okay," Larry conceded. "I get your point."

Xander took some clothes out of his suitcase and put them on the bed. A shower and clean clothes would do wonders for his mood. _Idiot is me_ , he thought, sighing. If only he'd woken up an hour earlier, just _one_ hour, and he'd be downstairs, enjoying breakfast for two with wow-sex-god-Giles.

"So, this guy, you'll see him again?"

Xander looked up, finding Larry by the doorway. He was obviously ready to leave, although to where, Xander neither knew nor cared. "I don't know. I hope so."

Larry nodded thoughtfully and opened the door. "Well, anyway, I took your shift this morning, and that's where I'm heading back to right now. You do mine this afternoon. Fair's fair. Be downstairs at one, or I'm gonna kick your ass for this."

"Okay," Xander answered, and Larry left, finally leaving Xander alone with his own thoughts.

He really wasn't sure that was such a good thing.

* * *


	6. (Counting the) Hours

* * *

Xander hated just sitting there and answering all the stupid questions people could come up with. "What kind of wood do you use?" "Does this come in mahogany?" "Do you actually make those yourself?"

"Any kind you want us to use. Yes, we can use mahogany, if that's what you'd like. Yes, we do," Xander answered each one of them, trying his very best not to roll his eyes. To be fair, there weren't that many questions, because there weren't that many people. Well, there were lots of people coming in and out of the room they were settled in, but only a handful made their way to his table.

The questions weren't _that_ stupid either, but this was definitely the most boring job Xander had ever done, and having to answer the same stuff over and over again was starting to make him cranky. 

The hours passed by, and it was almost time for him to close up shop--just another hour or so--when a well-dressed, stiff-as-a-stick, man wandered by. "Hello," Xander said, smile as charming as he could manage. _A good smile can sell anything_ , Larry had said about ten times on the drive from L.A. to Vegas. He couldn't say that Xander wasn't at least trying.

The man looked up at him, hair neatly cut and slicked back, and glasses perched perfectly on his nose. "Good afternoon," he replied. He gave Xander a quick once-over, and then turned back to the pictures of bookshelves mounted on the display board next to Xander. He pointed at one of them, one Xander himself had built. "I quite like this model."

Xander smiled proudly, the first genuine smile he'd had all day. "That's one of my favourites too."

"It's quite beautiful," the man smiled at him, a little less stiff. "Do you do overseas projects, or just ones in the area?"

"We go wherever business takes us," Xander replied, picking up a pamphlet and a company card and handing them to the man. Xander would never understand Larry's sense of business, because in his mind, with the size of their company, trying to go 'worldwide' was probably not a wise choice. Larry was the boss though. 

"Thank you," he said.

"Wesley!" a voice called from the entrance.

The man straightened up and waved to let whoever it was know he was there. "Here, Mr. Giles."

_Giles_. The name stuck in Xander's head, and he felt his heart start beating faster in his chest. Sure enough, it was the same Giles that Xander had spent the night with, walking right to his table. And damn, he looked good in that suit, almost as hot as he looked without any kind of clothes at all.

"Xander!" Giles said, smiling tightly. "What a nice surprise. I see you've met my colleague, Wesley."

"You know each other?" Mr. Tight-Pants--Wesley--asked with a deep frown.

"We've met, yes," Giles replied, and this time, the smile he gave Xander was more intimate and almost made Xander blush.

_Oh. God._ Xander really hoped that meant they were okay. Please let it mean that they were okay, and that Giles didn't hate him for missing breakfast. Xander let out a slow breath and smiled back. Now that the knot in his stomach was gone, he felt almost light-headed.

"Was there anything you wanted to show me, Wesley?" Giles asked, turning his attention back to his colleague.

"Yes, actually," Wesley answered, pointing at the picture he'd been looking at. "This is quite beautiful, don't you think? It would be a good means of displaying the antiquities that the school owns."

"Yes, I agree," Giles said. "You should, perhaps, make a formal request to the board?"

"Yes, yes, quite a good idea, as always." Wesley was nodding emphatically. He pushed his glasses back up on his nose, and checked his wrist watch. "Well, then, I shall go prepare for the last seminar. Will you be attending, Mr. Giles?"

"No, I'm due for a bit of a break. I'll see you later, then."

"All right," Wesley replied, although the look on his face said exactly what he really thought of Giles missing out on a seminar. Scowling, he turned to Xander and shook his hand. "Good day."

"Same to you," Xander said, trying his best not to laugh. This guy was about every stereotype anyone could ever have about English people, all wrapped up into one.

"Don't hold out on my account," Giles said with a laugh after Wesley had disappeared. "I work with him all week long, and I still feel like laughing at him every chance I get."

Xander shook his head, chuckling. "He's just so--"

"Stiff?" Giles finished for him.

"Exactly."

"I do agree with him, though," Giles said, looking at the picture. "This is good craftsmanship."

"Thank you." This time, Xander did blush at the praise.

"Did you make these?"

"Yeah, about half of the pictures there are mine."

"I'm impressed." Giles browsed all the pictures quickly and then turned to Xander again. The room was pretty much deserted now, and their corner was empty.

"I, uh--" Xander tried to say something but he wasn't sure what; an apology seemed right, he just didn't know how to express it. "Sorry" would be a good start. "I'm sorry. For, uh, for this morning, I mean. I kinda overslept."

"It's all right," Giles said, voice soft and low. "I thought that was what happened."

"I got up around eleven; I would've come down otherwise."

"It really is all right, Xander; there's no need to apologize." Giles smiled, touching Xander's forearm. "Can I invite you out to dinner instead?"

"Yes!" Xander said, grinning. He _so_ could do dinner. His stomach even growled its approval of that plan. And then he remembered Larry. "Oh, let me just make sure it's okay with my boss. I don't think it'll be a problem, but I _did_ stand him up this morning, and--"

"Of course." Giles's smile weakened, but he nodded. "I'll run upstairs for a change of clothes, and meet you again here?"

"That works. Half an hour? And seriously, I don't think Larry's going to be a problem."

"All right. I trust you," Giles said. "I'll see you soon, then."

Grinning, Xander watched Giles walk out of the room. He waited for a minute, then gathered everything from the table, putting it into the box they kept close, and left to find Larry. 

Xander went to his hotel room first, because although he didn't expect to find Larry in here, he did have to put that box down somewhere. He pushed his key in and opened the door. The first thing he saw was Larry sitting on the edge of the bed, putting on his dress shoes. "Hey, boss!" Xander said, surprised.

"Hey, what's up? Already done?" 

Xander shook his head. He should have been down there for another hour at least. "Not really."

"Something came up?" Larry asked, wiggling his eyebrows. When Xander nodded, he said: "Yeah, same here."

"You going out?" Xander put the box down in a corner and looked through his luggage, trying to find his good pair of jeans.

"Oh, yeah." Larry finished with his shoes, and stood up. "Your librarian come back?"

Xander just smiled at that and shrugged off his pants, pulling on the jeans immediately.

"You planning on coming back here tonight?"

"I, uh--" Xander blushed. "I really hope not." He had one last night in Vegas before he had to go back to L.A., and he really hoped he'd at least have a chance at one repeat performance from last night.

"Good luck." Larry grabbed his wallet. "I have to run."

"Have fun."

"You too." Larry made a big show of crossing his fingers, and then left, letting the door shut behind him.

Shaking his head and smiling, Xander pulled on his nicer shoes and his jacket, keeping the same shirt he'd had on earlier. He still had fifteen minutes before he had to be downstairs, but he just couldn't wait. He got out of the room, walked swiftly to the elevators, and once inside, pushed the button for Giles' floor.

* * *


	7. (His Own) Redemption

* * *

Giles looked amazing when he laughed. His eyes wrinkled at the corners, and his whole face lit up. And the sound of it-- _God_ , the sound was more than enough to make Xander want to keep doing whatever he'd been doing that had made Giles laugh, no matter how stupid or embarrassing. Not that he was being stupid or doing anything embarrassing right now, but apparently Giles _liked_ Xander's sense of humour. That had to be a first.

It was also doing things to Xander's insides that he wasn't going to think about.

"So, am I forgiven yet?" he asked, teasingly, reaching across the table to brush his fingers over Giles' hand.

"Forgiven?" Giles' smile turned into a small frown. "Xander, I already told you that you have nothing to apologize for."

"I know," Xander answered, shrugging. "I still feel bad, though. If that had been me down there, waiting for you, and you hadn't shown up..." He shrugged again and picked up his glass of wine. Dinner had been nice, really nice, probably nicer than any date Xander had had in years. They'd found a small Italian restaurant just off the Strip, with a soft ambiance and not a lot of people-- which, in Vegas, was kind of hard to find. They'd both ordered pasta, and Giles picked a nice bottle of wine, which Xander really enjoyed despite not being a wine person at all. They were talking dessert when Xander had made Giles laugh.

"Well, I feared the worst, at first," Giles admitted. "But it did occur to me that you might simply have slept later than I'd first thought."

Xander laughed. "You did wear me out pretty good last night." 

"Indeed," Giles replied, with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Perhaps we can skip dessert, and I can show you just how forgiven you are, after all."

_Oh. God. Yes, please,_ Xander thought, breath quickening slightly at the innuendo Giles' words carried. "I think--" he tried, then licked his lips and took a deep breath. "I think I need that."

"Well, then," Giles began, putting his own glass down and waving at the waiter, "let me take you back to the hotel." 

Giles' smile was enough for Xander to lose any ability he might have had at answering that coherently. "Please," he managed to say, already breathless.

The waiter appeared, and Giles stood up, grabbing the bill. "Come on, then." Without looking at Xander, he followed the waiter to the cash register. 

Xander really didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed his jacket and all but ran after them. Giles paid for dinner; it never even occurred to Xander to offer to pay his own half until they were out on the street, and by then it was just a tiny bit too late. Giles put a possessive hand on Xander's lower back, making him shiver with anticipation, and they started walking in the direction of their hotel.

About halfway there, it started raining _hard_.

* * *


	8. (After the) Thunder

* * *

The first streak of lightning happened just a minute before they reached the hotel, and the thunder followed almost immediately. Laughing, they ran inside, completely soaked through, their shoes squishing with every step.

Giles led Xander to the elevators, and soon after, they were standing in front of Giles' door, water dripping from their hair and clothes. "I'll get you a towel," Giles said when they walked in.

Xander nodded, shrugging off his jacket and putting it on a hanger to dry. Then he pried off his shoes, grimacing at the sound they made as they came off. A thundershower really hadn't been part of the original plan, but hey, one more reason to get naked. Not that he needed one when Giles was right there, coming back from the bathroom with just a towel on.

"Here," he said, handing Xander another towel. "Let me help you with that," he added, reaching out to unbutton Xander's shirt. Next thing Xander knew, the shirt was being pushed over his shoulders, and he was being kissed like kissing was going to go out of style any minute.

He moaned, softly, letting the shirt fall at his feet and moving closer to Giles. He wrapped a hand on the back of Giles' neck, pulling him closer, and let the other slide down over Giles' chest, pushing the towel out of the way.

"Greedy, aren't we?" Giles whispered hoarsely against Xander's lips, before capturing them again. His tongue coaxed Xander's mouth open and slipped inside, mapping every inch with sure strokes.

Xander groaned, cock hardening quickly in his pants. His soaked pants, he was reminded when it started to hurt. "Pants," he managed to gasp in between kisses, hands drifting from Giles' skin to his own belt.

"Let me," Giles said. He dropped down to his knees, swatting Xander's hands away and undoing the belt.

"God," Xander moaned. He braced himself on the wall, both palms flat against it. It shouldn't be legal for a man to look _that_ hot on his knees.

Working Xander's pants open, Giles slid his hands inside, over Xander's hips, and pushed the jeans and underwear down. Xander immediately stepped out of them and kicked them away, leaning back against the wall as soon as he could. Giles let his hand wander back over Xander's legs, moving up slowly, caressing the skin, before settling on Xander's hips and holding him still.

Xander couldn't look away, transfixed by the sight of Giles touching him, teasing him. Giles smiled up at him, and Xander gasped when Giles leaned forward, mouth open, and took the head of Xander's cock in his mouth. Xander closed his eyes, head banging on the wall as he arched his back and thrust forward.

Giles didn't take the hint, though; a second later Xander was moaning at the loss of wet heat on his cock, because Giles was pulling back and standing up. He leaned over Xander, one hand on his hip, the other braced against the wall next to Xander's head. "Turn around," he whispered, his fingers caressing the skin of Xander's hip.

Xander shivered, the words washing over his skin, and he did as he was told. He turned his back to Giles, moaning when Giles pulled on his hips until he was bent forward, his ass rubbing against Giles' crotch. "Oh fuck."

"Yes, perfect," Giles murmured, mouth pressing against Xander's shoulder. "You rather like doing what I tell you to, don't you, boy?"

"Yes. Fuck, yes."

Giles trailed a hand down Xander's back, fingers drifting on his ass. He laid his hand flat against Xander's flesh, fingers digging in.

Xander gasped, pushing back into his touch. "Please," he said, voice low and needy. "Want you."

"Dear God, you are gorgeous when you beg," Giles said, stepping even closer, until his cock was sliding against Xander's ass and between his legs. He moaned into Xander's ears, hips moving slowly. "Perhaps I should fuck you right here, push my cock inside you without preparation."

_Oh. God._ "Please." Xander knew, though, that without preparation also meant _without a condom_ , and he'd mention it to Giles any second now...

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Giles pulled back, groaning, and smacked Xander's ass with the palm of his hand.

Xander cried out, the sting reverberating into every nerve of his body and making him shiver.

Giles paused behind him, whispering: "Oh, that's interesting." He brought his hand down again, harder this time.

Another cry, and Xander felt himself flush from head to toe, cock throbbing between his legs. That was new. Spanking? Not so much on his list of 'Possible Turn-Ons'--that was apparently a very big oversight, because _damn_.

"Hands and knees on the bed," Giles ordered, sounding breathless. He stepped back to give Xander enough space to move. "Now, Xander, don't make me repeat myself."

Xander shook his head. He was _trying_ to get his legs to obey. Slowly, as if he was moving through molasses, he managed to straighten up, and he walked to the bed. He settled into position, leaning his head against his arm, and turn back to watch Giles put a condom and a bottle of lube on the nightstand.

Giles climbed onto the bed with him, a hand on Xander's back, moving up and down his spine. "You are such a handsome boy, so very handsome."

Xander licked his lips, mouth dry as he spoke. "Yes, Daddy." Weird, definitely _weird_ , but dear _God_ it made Xander's cock twitch, just at the look Giles gave him. He was obviously surprised that Xander remembered that little slip from yesterday.

"Good boy," Giles managed to say, although his voice trembled as he spoke. This wasn't just affecting Xander; not that he'd really had any doubt, but having it confirmed was a very good thing. "Do you want me to spank you?" Giles asked, hand drifting down to Xander's ass and smacking him again.

"God, yes, please," Xander gasped, pushing up into his touch.

Giles brought his hand down again, each slap harder and more precise than the one before.

It was making Xander's head spin, the sting travelling through his body, making him more aroused than he ever remembered being. "So good," he moaned, hips moving to meet Giles' next blow.

A few more strikes, and Giles' hand came to a stop, settling down on Xander's heated cheek. "Bloody hell," Giles muttered, panting softly.

Xander could see Giles' cock from the corner of his eyes, hard and leaking between his legs. He wanted to reach for it, touch it, suck it, taste Giles on his tongue again. But he couldn't move. All the blood in his body had moved to his cock and his ass, and he could barely think. "Please, fuck me now. Please."

Giles gave another short moan at Xander's words, and brushed his fingers over Xander's cheek, thumb sliding against his lower lip. Xander's tongue darted out to lick it. "Since you're asking so nicely," Giles said hoarsely, "then I suppose I should."

"No other choice," Xander murmured, watching Giles grab the condom and lube and quickly prepare himself. "So hot," Xander said, trying to remember to breathe. Air was probably a good idea if he wanted to stop feeling dizzy anytime soon.

"You like watching me?" Giles asked, a teasing smile on his lips.

"Yeah, I like that," Xander answered. He liked a lot of things about Giles, apparently.

Giles cupped Xander's cheek, bending down and kissing him softly before moving away and settling between his legs. Xander heard Giles squirting more lube on his fingers, and just a moment later, two fingers were breaching him, working fast and loosening him quickly. "I want you to feel it burn when I fuck you. Not enough to hurt, just the burn of being filled with my cock. Do you want that, boy, or do you want me to take my time preparing you?"

Xander gave a slow moan and shook his head. "Just fuck me, please." He wanted to feel this still in the morning, and then on the ride home tomorrow, sitting down for hours and remembering how good it felt to be filled.

"That would definitely be a pleasure," Giles said, pulling his fingers out.

Xander looked back, eyes meeting Giles' and holding his gaze as Giles shifted closer, holding his cock against Xander's entrance. "Please, Daddy," Xander moaned, licking his lips and pushing back. "Please."

Giles apparently didn't need much more than that, because he was leaning forward, his cock sliding inside Xander, slowly. The burn wasn't unbearable, but it was definitely there, Xander's muscles stretching to accommodate Giles' cock, making them both moan in pleasure.

"Fuck, yeah," Xander gasped, burying his head in his arms again, bearing down hard on Giles' cock and crying out when it made Giles slide even deeper into him. "Fuck me."

"Dear Lord," Giles whimpered, gripping Xander's hips and driving into him harder with each thrust. "So tight, Xander, love how you feel around my cock. Perfect boy, you are."

He kept talking as he thrust, and Xander thought he might die from how hot this was. Giles' hips were slapping against his already oversensitive ass, and _oh God_ , it felt amazing. He reached between his legs, feeling the heat build, and wrapped his fist around his cock, stroking it hard.

"That's it," Giles murmured, leaning over his back, and biting Xander's ear. "Make yourself come for me, son, I want to feel your muscles clamping down on me as you do. Come, Xander."

Xander curled his toes, his whole body tensing up, and Giles' hand slipped underneath him, wrapping around his own on his cock and urging him faster. Another whispered "come" in his ear, and Xander was doing just that, coming on the bed and both their hands, ears ringing and heart beating so hard he felt it everywhere. It felt like it would never end.

Finally, Giles took his hand away, and Xander slumped down on the bed, barely feeling it as Giles' cock slipped out of him.

"Bloody hell," Giles murmured behind him, hand coming down and smacking Xander's ass again. "Turn over."

Dizzy and still shuddering, Xander managed to turn himself over onto his back.

Giles sat on his heels, eyes looking straight at Xander, one hand on the inside of Xander's thigh and the other on his cock, working frantically. "Do you want me to come on you, boy?"

Xander wanted, more than anything, to watch Giles come. He didn't care where or how, so on him sounded good. Also, all kinds of _hot_. He nodded, a soft moan escaping his lips. "Yes, please."

"Tell me," Giles said, biting his lower lip as he moaned.

"Come," Xander murmured, hoping Giles could hear him, because he wasn't sure he could speak more loudly without squeaking. "Please, Daddy, want to see you come on me."

"Yes, Xander," Giles cried out, hips thrusting forward, and he came, spilling himself all over Xander's stomach. He kept stroking his cock for a little while longer, body shuddering and eyes closed. Sighing, he let his hand fall away and leaned down over Xander's body, kissing him hard.

Xander moaned into the kiss, pulling Giles closer and wrapping his legs around Giles' hips. "That was amazing," he whispered when they stopped to breathe.

"I have to agree," Giles said, still panting. "Feeling forgiven, yet?"

"Definitely." Xander gave a soft sigh, and buried his head into the crook of Giles' neck. "Also, you very definitely wore me out, this time."

Giles chuckled, but pulled back. "Let me find something to clean us up with, and then we can attempt to sleep."

"Okay," Xander murmured. He let Giles go, and watched him pad along naked to the bathroom, and come back with a towel. Xander was grinning from ear to ear; he knew he must look ridiculous, but Giles had the same damn grin on his face, and right now, he didn't care just how stupid it was.

When they were both as clean as they were going to get without a shower, Giles climbed back into the bed and pulled the covers over both of them. Xander settled against his chest and closed his eyes.

* * *


	9. (Waiting For the) Sunrise

* * *

When Xander opened his eyes next, the room was completely dark. Giles must have gotten up again after Xander had fallen asleep and closed the curtains and turned off the lights. The best part about waking up now? Giles was still in bed with him.

He was spooned a few inches away from Xander's back, one arm thrown loosely over Xander's middle. And he was snoring. Just a little, not enough to have woken Xander up, but just enough that Xander was definitely sure that there was someone there with him and this wasn't just a figment of his imagination.

He sighed contently, but even though he tried, he couldn't fall back to sleep. He slowly extricated himself from Giles' embrace, careful not to startle him awake, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He made a quick trip to the bathroom, biting his lips to keep from moaning when the movement made his muscles ache. Xander couldn't remember the last time he'd been this sore after sex. Not the painful kind of sore, just the pleasant kind, the kind that made you remember and grin because, hey, that really had been _amazing_ sex.

He came back into the bedroom, not feeling sleepy at all. Xander thought about going back to bed, even stared wistfully at Giles' sleeping body, but finally decided to grab his pants and go out on the balcony.

It had stopped storming, but the air still smelled like rain. Xander breathed deeply, and leaned against the railing, the wind brushing against his skin and making him shiver. It wasn't cold or hot out; it was actually very nice for Nevada weather. Not that it was all that different from L.A. most of the time, but the past two days had been unbearably warm even for Xander.

Tomorrow night he'd be back home, in what passed for him as 'normal weather', and he'd go back to work without having to worry about actually _selling_ the stuff he built. That's what Larry was for, after all.

Surprisingly--well, for Xander, at first--Larry was actually good at it. You wouldn't think an ex-high school football player who liked to beat up on geeks would be able to sell bookshelves to the common mortal--especially the kind of mortal who needed bookshelves, since, incidentally, they were pretty much always geeks in one way or another--but he _was_.

And to top it all off, people actually liked him.

Not as mind-boggling as Xander working for Larry in the first place, but still pretty surprising for anyone who'd known Larry pre-I'm- _so_ -gay-epiphany. 

The sound of the door sliding open behind him drew Xander away from his thoughts, and he glanced at Giles, smiling. "Hey. Sorry if I woke you up."

Giles was wearing a hotel-provided robe, and, from what Xander could tell, not a whole lot of anything else. "It's quite all right," Giles whispered, voice still hoarse with sleep. Xander turned back to watching the Vegas night lights, and Giles settled behind him, an arm on each side of Xander and his head on Xander's shoulder. "Enjoying the view?"

"I wouldn't call it 'enjoying', but it is kind of beautiful--in a busy, psychedelic sort of way." Xander shivered, and almost immediately, Giles wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. "Thank you," Xander said, sighing as he started to warm up against Giles' chest.

"You're most welcome," Giles said right into Xander's ears, softly biting on the lobe.

Xander moaned, closing his eyes and baring his throat for Giles' questing lips. He felt his groin tighten, his cock hardening quickly at Giles' touch. "You are definitely a god of some kind, because damn, I can't remember the last time anyone got me going _that_ fast." Especially when it had only been a few hours since the last mind-blowing orgasm.

Giles chuckled in his ear, and trailed his hands over Xander's stomach, slowly. "I'll admit that it's been a while for me as well," he murmured. "Having such a responsive lover sharing my bed is quite inspiring."

"I like inspiring," Xander said, moaning softly when Giles started to suck the skin of his neck. "Inspiring is fun."

"I agree," Giles whispered back. He moved his hips, pressing his erection against Xander's jeans-clad ass.

Xander shivered, pushing back against Giles, and groaning. _God_ , he wanted it again; he'd bend over right here if it wasn't so open. "Do you--God--do you do this often?"

"Balcony sex?" Giles asked.

When Xander turned to him, Giles was grinning teasingly. "No, I meant--picking up someone like this?"

"No," Giles said, seriously this time. "It's been a few years, actually, since it's happened."

"You haven't lost your touch," Xander replied, a bit surprised. It hadn't felt like Giles had been rusty.

"Glad to hear it." Giles bit down on the skin, eliciting another moan from Xander. 

"Why me?" _Oh, Xander,_ shut up _already_ , he thought to himself, feeling his cheeks flush. He didn't understand why he wanted to know, just that he did. If Giles didn't usually do this, then why Xander? Was he just bored out of his mind? Or was Xander--special, somehow?

It shouldn't matter, it really shouldn't, but the more Xander spent time with Giles, the more he wanted to know. Maybe he liked Giles just a little too much.

Giles was taking his time to answer, and Xander figured he should probably phrase that question properly, because it could be answered in about ten different ways. Giles saved him from having to speak again, though.

"If you want the honest truth, it was your smile that made me agree to this, and also that you are _ridiculously_ attractive."

"Ridiculously?" Xander laughed.

"Yes, ridiculously. I noticed that first, how delightful you looked; that's why I sat besides you at the bar, but what made me follow you to the sitting area was your smile. It might seem completely mad, but it's the truth." Giles tightened his hold on Xander, still trailing kisses on his neck.

"I can live with that." He didn't know about being _ridiculously_ attractive--it sounded kind of bad, though the tone of voice Giles used had made it very much obvious that it was a compliment--but smiling, Xander could do. Although he had to add 'seducing a guy by smiling at him' to the growing list of firsts he'd had this weekend; it was going right next to 'hook up with an older guy', 'enjoy spanking' and 'get off on that _daddy_ stuff'.

And then Giles moved his hips again, his erection pressing harder against Xander. "I'd very much like to shag you again. Before the sun rises, if at all possible."

"Here?" Kinky. Maybe just a little bit too kinky for Xander right now. He was all for the new experiences apparently, but--maybe not that much.

Giles bit down on Xander's skin, worrying it with his teeth, just enough to leave a mark that Xander knew would fade too quickly. "If it wasn't quite so public, here would be more than fine for me; I have nothing against having sex outdoors. But I'd rather not give anyone a show, if that would be all right with you." That said, he worked a hand to Xander's waist and unbuttoned his pants, sliding his fingers inside, and not quite reaching Xander's erect cock. "I'd like to keep you to myself a little bit longer, while I still can."

Xander pushed up against Giles' hand, urging him to get further in. "Maybe we should move to the bed now? Because I'd really liked to get rid of those pants." He was purposefully pushing the second half of Giles' answer out of his mind. He didn't want to go there yet. There'd be plenty of time to be wistful about how he had to go home today. Later, after he'd gotten fucked out of his mind again.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Giles said. He pulled back with one last bite on Xander's neck and led Xander back into the room, stopping just short of pushing him on the bed. "Pants off, and sit down."

Xander obeyed quickly, divesting himself of his pants before the order even registered and sitting on the edge of the bed. Giles moved between his legs, unfastened the robe, and pulled it open. His cock was hard, and Xander licked his lips at the sight.

"Suck my cock," Giles said hoarsely. He stepped even closer and cupped the back of Xander's neck, repeating: "Suck me, boy."

Xander leaned forward, wetting his lips and then diving down for the first taste. He moaned as it hit his tongue, and he wrapped his lips around the hard shaft, sucking as much of it into his mouth as he could.

Giles held Xander's head still and started thrusting in and out slowly, picking up speed with each movement of his hips. "You have such a wonderful mouth," Giles moaned, fingers tightening on Xander's skin. "Bloody gorgeous like this, boy."

Xander made a sound low in his throat and sucked harder, tongue moving restlessly on Giles' shaft.

"Yeah, that's right, keep sucking, making your daddy feel good."

_God_. Xander shuddered, and put his hands on Giles' hips to keep from touching himself; he knew he would come if he did. If Giles kept talking like this, Xander wouldn't even need to stroke himself.

"I'd love to come in your mouth, watch my come dribble out on your chin while you try to swallow as much of it as you can," Giles whispered, fingers drifting down Xander's cheek, making him moan around his cock. With a groan, Giles pulled out of Xander's mouth. He lifted Xander's chin with his hand, and dragged his thumb over Xander's swollen lips. "You would love that, wouldn't you?"

Xander nodded, tongue darting out to lick Giles' finger. He felt so empty now. He couldn't care less that they were perfect strangers; he wanted it. He knew shouldn't be wishing he could swallow Giles' come, because that was just about the un-wisest thing to do, ever, but that didn't stop him from doing just that. "I--I wish…" he started, but then shook his head, looking away.

"So do I, Xander, so do I," Giles whispered back, stroking his cheek. "Perhaps, if we had more time together--but no, let's not dwell on that."

Xander wouldn't argue with that. In these situations, you took what you could get, and forgot about the 'what ifs'; there was no point in wishing for something that _couldn't_ happen, no matter what your brain felt like telling you.

"Stand up," Giles said sternly. "Stand up and bend over the nightstand."

Oh, now _that_ was a distracting thought. Without a word, Xander leapt to his feet and braced himself on each side of the nightstand. He wanted this even more than he wanted to be sucking Giles' cock. He felt like a broken record, thinking over and over again about how he couldn't remember the last time he'd _yearned_ to be fucked as bad as he did over the past two days. He liked to bottom, sure, but he also liked to top a whole lot; he'd thought he was a top most of all before this weekend, actually. Apparently not, if the way he was gasping now, waiting to feel Giles' cock breach him was any indication.

Finally, Giles settled between Xander's legs, holding on to his hips. He kept his earlier promise and started pushing his cock inside without loosening Xander first. He'd put on a condom, and there was lube on his shaft, Xander could feel that, but that wasn't a finger pushing inside him. And _holy fuck_ , Xander liked that.

"Please," he pleaded, voice tight with arousal. He could still feel Giles' cock in his mouth, and now it was sliding inside his ass, and--shit--Xander wanted it harder, faster. "Fuck me hard, please, give it to me."

Giles' fingers tightened on Xander's hips, and he pulled out with agonising slowness, to the point where Xander thought he was going to die from it, and then pushed back in, hard and deep. Xander cried out, arching his back and clutching at the wood underneath his palms.

"Is this what you want?" Giles asked, leaning over until his mouth was right next to Xander's ear. He thrust in again, his cock burning Xander from the inside. "Tell me, boy, want me to fuck you like this until you scream?"

"God, yes, please," Xander whimpered, shuddering. Each thrust felt like fire in his veins, and he pushed back, moaning. "Fuck me, Daddy, fuck my tight ass."

"Dear lord, yes," Giles groaned. He put a hand flat between Xander's shoulder blades and pushed him down until his forehead touched the wall above the nightstand. "Open your legs further."

Dizzy, Xander did as he was told, widening his legs, and whimpering when the change in angle sent Giles' cock right against his prostate. "Oh, _fuck_."

"Good, isn't it?" Giles' voice was strained, and he started thrusting faster, cock sliding in and out of Xander with ease now.

"So good, so very good, fuck," Xander murmured, meeting Giles' thrusts again and again. God, he loved this; loved the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, and the noises Giles was making, low in his throat and so damn _hot_ , it felt like they were running over Xander's skin, drawing shivers everywhere they went. "Love the way you fuck me, Daddy."

"Fuck," Giles swore. His thrusts faltered, and he bit down into Xander's shoulder, moaning. "Touch yourself, Xander, please. Want to feel you come with me; I'm so close now, boy."

Xander took one hand away from the nightstand, slowly, making sure he could still hold himself upright with just one hand and his forehead. When he was sure he wasn't going to crash down and hurt himself, he wrapped his hand around his cock and started stroking. 

Giles' thrusts became frantic; he was moaning, and one of his hands settled over Xander's, fingers tight around Xander's cock and urging him faster. "Come. Come with me, boy," he moaned, pushing hard inside Xander before he stilled and shuddered.

Xander felt Giles come, heard him cry out, and felt his hand tighten even further over Xander's, and that did it. He arched his back, a silent cry on his lips as he spilled himself, his come dripping on their combined grip, and on the floor and the nightstand.

Gasping for breath, Giles pulled back slightly, just enough to pull Xander down on the bed with him. Without a word, they scrambled under the covers. Xander wrapped an arm around Giles' torso and laid his head on his chest.

"I think I'm gonna feel this one for a while," he said, smirking.

"Yes, I rather think you will," Giles replied, sounding about as smug as Xander felt. "And so will I." 

"Good." Xander closed his eyes, listening to Giles' heartbeat under his ear as it lulled him back to sleep.

* * *


	10. (The) Break-up

* * *

Xander stood in the middle of the room, watching Giles pull on his socks and shoes. They'd slept for two more hours before Giles' alarm had sounded and they'd rolled out of bed. Xander was sore all over, every muscle in his body aching, and making him remember just how damn amazing the sex had been. Three times, in two days, with a guy who just _knew_ which buttons to push to make Xander go insane. He couldn't remember ever having been fucked so thoroughly, heck, so _perfectly_ before. No, he certainly wouldn't be forgetting Rupert Giles any time soon.

"Are you attending the closing ceremonies?" Giles asked, breaking the silence that had stretched between them since Giles had come out of the shower.

Xander shook his head. "No. I have to go help Larry pack up everything, and we have to be on the road early. L.A. might be relatively close, but it's still a good drive." He paused, biting his lip, the memory of Giles doing the same earlier popping back into his mind and making him shiver. "You?" he asked, trying to distract himself, although what he really wanted right now was to kiss Giles. Kiss him and forget that they both had somewhere else to be.

"No," Giles said. He wasn't looking at Xander as he pulled his suitcase up from the floor and on the bed. "I'm meeting Wesley in the lobby in--" He looked at the clock, and sighed. "Ten minutes, actually. Our flight departs in three hours, and we'd rather not miss it."

"Yeah, I get that." Xander sighed. "So--" He stepped forward, clearing his throat. "I guess--I guess this is goodbye, then." He was having a hard time looking into Giles' eyes; he really wanted to touch and kiss and--No, he shouldn't.

Giles cupped his cheek, and made him look up. "I suppose it is," he said softly. He looked just as unhappy about that as Xander felt. 

He wanted to say something meaningful or intelligent or, you know, _anything_ , but no sound could get past the lump in his throat. It was just a two-night stand, a 'what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas' deal; except that for some reason, Xander was finding it very difficult to say goodbye and walk away. He shouldn't be getting so worked up over this.

He was looking away, trying to come up with something to say that didn't sound like he had completely gone off the deep end, when Giles leaned over and kissed him.

Xander kissed him back desperately, pulling Giles closer and moaning low in his throat, a soft needy moan that would have completely embarrassed him if he'd cared at all at this point. His lips parted for Giles' tongue, letting it slide in with ease, as if they'd been doing this for years, and not just two days.

It was a goodbye kiss, and it hurt.

The realization of exactly what he was feeling hit Xander hard, and he pulled away, eyes wide. Panting, he stepped back, moving out of Giles' embrace. "I--" he tried, but that was about as far as his brain would let him go. He didn't even have any idea what he _could_ say, and one look at Giles told him he wasn't the only one in this position. He touched Giles' arm again, and before he could say something stupid or something he'd regret, Xander grabbed his wallet and his room key from the desk and left, letting the door close on its own behind him.

He made it back to his room with only a minimum amount of thinking; he felt almost like a robot, walking through the corridors and taking the stairs instead of the elevator. Xander opened his door and walked in, thankful of the fact that Larry was probably still with whoever it was he'd spent the night with, because the room was empty. He sat down on the edge of his bed and covered his face with his hands.

He _wasn't_ in love with Rupert Giles. He couldn't be, not after just two days. He was really just mourning the sex. He wasn't wishing he could be with Giles, right now. Not at all. Never. He didn't want to follow Giles to the airport and hop on the same flight and--that was the stupidest idea to have ever passed through Xander's brain, and he'd had his fair share of stupid ideas in the past.

The sex, seriously, it was all about the sex, and nothing else. That's all he'd miss; not Giles' smile, or his conversation, or the way his eyes lit up whenever he was looking at Xander. Nothing but the mind-blowing sex. 

Why the hell did this feel worse than the last time he got his heart broken?

"Oh God," he groaned. He wasn't going to panic, hyperventilate, or _anything_ like that. He couldn't do this to himself. He wouldn't let this, this _affair_ \--because really, that's all it was--affect him like this. There was no way any sort of relationship with Giles could work, even if Giles wanted it to. Xander was crap at long distance, and--

Just--no way.

_Nothing more than amazingly brain melting sex_ , he told himself firmly. No matter just how _good_ the sex had been, that was all it was.

He breathed deeply, finding his resolve. He'd go back home, and everything would go back to normal. In a few days, Xander would have completely forgotten about Rupert Giles.

No, really. He _had_ to.

* * *


End file.
